Forsaken
by Treenahasthaal
Summary: He holds her life in his hand... she takes it from him. An alternative story set in the EU world. Some more of my drabbles collected.


**AN:** More drabbles collected. These are among the first drabbles I ever attempted. I wasn't sure if I could write with such few words. I have slightly edited these and I hope they read a little better now.

 **Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of the Star Wars Universe... I just play with Disney's property for fun and not profit.

* * *

 **Forsaken**

 **Eyes**

He watched as the truth of his words sank in. He watched as horror, anguish, and grief flared her emerald eyes wide. Then she stumbled backwards, hitting the wall, her hands up to stop his advance on her.

"Why?" She rasped, breathless.

He smiled, the mirth not reaching his eyes; the blue of them now tinged sickly yellow, as the man before her revealed the Sith within.

"But I love you!" She screamed her hurt, her betrayal.

But he only laughed enjoying her torment, feeding off her twisting, wild emotions. "That was your mistake, Mara."

She wilted, sagged, sobbed. "Luke..."

 **Mouth**

His hand held her chin and he smiled as she tried to pull away. His thumb traced a light, delicate, path over her full lips and he bent down, pressed his own mouth upon her, tongue breaking through to touch hers. She bucked, tried to move away from the unwanted kiss but the hard brick behind her gave no recourse for escape.

He broke away, licked his lips and smiled crookedly at her. "I thought you loved me?"

Tears marked her face, dulled the spark of her eyes. "I did... I do..."

"Make up your mind, Jade."

"No… I can't."

 **Hands**

His left hand was rough, calloused as it gently stroked her arm. His right still smooth and synthflesh perfect as he place it against her cheek.

"You can still be mine, Mara," His voice coarse with need, eyes heavy with desire, but Mara knew it was no longer her he really wanted. Luke was drunk with power, heady with the dark side. "You were Palpatine's Hand. You could be mine, and so much more."

"No."

Again a crooked smile. "You disappoint me, my love." He leaned in, kissed her, place his hand to her neck. "I will miss you, Jade."

 **Smooth**

Her skin was so smooth under his hands. His palm against her cheek, his eyes gazing into her emerald irises as his right hand, with its perfectly smooth synthflesh skin, choked the life from her. Her eyes were open, her mouth stretched wide, hands desperately clutching at his fingers as she fought for the breath he denied her.

"I'm Sorry, Mara," he whispered without a hint of remorse. "I'm sorry you refused me. We could have been good together."

Her reply was a final grunt, a regretful tone, as her body shuddered and went limp in his hand.

Luke smiled.

 **Rough**

He let her go and her body crumpled to the ground to lie still at his feet.

His eyes faded back to blue and he wiped at his face with the hand that had, only moments before, been around her neck. It was done. Over. The only one who knew of his darkness, the only one to have discovered his power, was dead.

He heaved in a breath to steady himself, to drive back the pleasure the murder had given him, and strangely, looking at her now, he felt a pang of regret.

Together they could have ruled a Galaxy.

 **Dry**

He was standing by the window looking out over the sky lanes as the traffic flowed as it always did on Coruscant. He was still, hands clasped behind his back, as though perfectly calm, as though the news he had just heard had not registered.

"Luke?" Leia whispered watching her brother's back, ready for the collapse, ready to run to him, ready to comfort. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard," he answered. His head bowed and she moved closer, feeling his emotions crumple. His knees buckled. He fell.

She held him as he sobbed against her shoulder. His eyes dry.

 **Family**

He spoke of family. "I have always been envious of those with family. Those who knew their parents and had been raised by them. Those with siblings."

He had grown up alone with guardians who had loved him, and yet, they had stifled his natural abilities and denied him his heritage.

They had been afraid. Scared of his background, scared of his gifts. Had raised him in ignorance.

He smiled as he looked out across the congregation. They had been right to fear him, to deny him. Their failure would be his victory.

"Then I met Leia, Han and... Mara."

 **Blessings**

He spoke about the Force. How it had blessed his life with friends, family and a woman he loved. And how that woman was gone now. Taken from him in the vilest of manners; tortured and murdered.

Blessed.

The word almost caught in his throat.

He wanted to laugh, to reveal his true self. Wanted to curse them, to show the true meaning of blessing. The Sith meaning. The consecration with blood.

Instead he lowered his head, brought tears to his eyes and allowed them trail down his cheeks as he faced the congregation once more.

"Mara, I love you."

 **Thanks**

The words choked him. He had loved her once. Perhaps if she had remained loyal he might have loved her still. In his own way.

The Sith Way.

The way that used and manipulated others to fulfil ambition; to grow powerful, stronger. He cherished his last moments with her. Relived how the Dark Side had sung to him, clear and dark, as he had crushed her throat.

"Luke?" His sister's soft hand on his arm, her voice full of concern.

He sagged, allowed her to support him as he finished the eulogy. "Thank you, all. She would have been amazed."

 **Storm**

Lightening crackled across the sky. Thunder rolled, echoing between the towers of Coruscant. The traffic lanes were light of vehicles as the storm raged, sending beings scurrying to safety. It was, she mused, much like the storm that raged in her heart. Bright flashes of light, the rumbling noise of her confusing feelings and a deep feeling of dread that urged her to run for shelter before the rain fell.

But run to where? Where would she find shelter should her fears be confirmed? There would be no hiding place for her from the rain. There would be only darkness.

 **Rain**

She shivered as a cool breeze cut through her clothing, but still she remained on the balcony, carelessly standing in the midst of the storm as the clouds opened and the deluge began.

"Leia?"

She chilled at the sound of his voice. It always sounded so warm, so comforting, but now it terrified her.

"Leia, what are you doing out there?"

She smiled. _I'm standing in the rain where my tears will be hidden._

She felt him approach, felt his hand on her shoulder turning her around. "Hey, sis," he tilted her chin until her eyes met his. "What's up?"

 **Ice**

Water dripped from his hair, from his eyelashes. There was another burst of lightening, his eyes reflecting the flash. Unable to look at him any longer Leia wrapped her arms around him, placed her head against his chest, powerless to stop the sob that tore through her.

"Hey," he whispered, drawing her tighter into his embrace. "Whatever it is, we can fix."

He was good. So good at hiding his true nature. He had fooled everyone at Mara's funeral, playing the distraught husband.

His body was warm beneath his sodden clothes but, within her brother, beat a heart of ice.

 **Coruscant**

Leia sobbed against his chest, her tears lost to the raging storm. He held her close in the rain, murmured soothing words of comfort as the winds howled.

She knew.

Somehow, his sister knew.

He should pick her up, throw her from the balcony and end it.

Quick.

He smiled, his eyes flaring yellow in the flash of lightening. The thunder rolled, echoing among the towering buildings of Coruscant.

There would be no quick death for Leia Organa. Her future was difficult, painful. Her future was about pain and grief and death and galaxy that would shudder under her power.

 **Tatooine**

"We're getting wet."

There was dry humour in his voice and it chilled her. She pulled away, her breath hitching as she stilled her crying. He held her arms, stopped her from turning and running to the false security of the apartments beyond. She knew she could never run from him. With heart hammering in terror she turned her eyes to his, hoping to see a Tatooine farm boy, but finding a Sith in his place.

"How did you find out?"

With difficulty she found her voice, knowing the grief the answer would cause her. "Han."

Her love.

His weakness.

 **Yavin IV**

He closed his eyes. Turned his face upwards, allowed the rain to wash over him as he drew in a breath and gathered the Force around him.

Han.

It could only have been the Corellian. Was it Solo who had voiced his suspicions to Mara? Or had Mara confided in him?

It didn't matter. There was only one course of action. The act he had struggled to avoid all this time, the last protestations of a dying youth. His last tie to the light.

Solo had to die.

"Where is he?"

He felt her struggle.

Felt her defeat.

"Yavin IV."

 **Target**

Han knew this would not be easy. It had sounded easy in the planning stages; lure Luke to Yavin, lull him into a false sense of security by making Solo a target and then reveal the hidden card.

Except Han didn't know if his "ace" could follow through.

He glanced at her as she nervously watched the sky, unsure if she really had the strength to do what he asked of her. She had gone this far, had done things she was not proud of to make it to this moment.

This one last act could only be her's alone.

 **Hostage**

"He might use her as a hostage," She warned as the dark ship descended toward the moon.

"Leia knew the risks, thought it was worth it to get him here," Solo sounded worried as he watched the craft settle outside of the Massassi temple – the old Alliance base where it all started for Luke Skywalker; the site of his victory and, if the Galaxy was ever to know peace, it had to be site of his defeat.

"What about you?"

He was surprised to feel grief for the young man he was here to kill. "It has to be done."

 **Hero**

Luke stared out at the temple beyond, a smile curling his lips. This place had so many memories for him. Long ago he had been a hero. He had been young, idealistic, full of light and life with no idea of what lay ahead.

"Regrets?"

He nearly laughed at the hope in her voice. "None," he assured her. "I am no longer that boy."

"I am still that girl."

"Then you are a fool, sister." He nearly faltered as Obi-Wan's admonishment to Solo whispered across his mind.

" _Who is the more foolish..."_

The Dark Side thickened around him in anticipation.

 **Anger**

Leia emerged first from the ship, Luke behind her striding down the ramp with confidence and arrogance. Han felt a stir of anger; after everything they had all been through that Luke...

 _...the kid..._

...could do this. That such innocence could so easily be corrupted. Han gripped his blaster tighter, closed his eyes and apologised to the youth he once knew. He took a breath to calm himself. "Stay here," he told his companion. "Wait for the signal."

She mutely nodded as Solo stepped out from the Massassi temple and crossed the landing zone toward his wife and brother-in- law.

 **Denial**

His eyes swept the area, could see only Solo, but there was something else. Something unexpected, hiding in a fold in the Force. His hand unconsciously caressed the lightsaber by his side.

"Luke."

"Solo."

Luke smiled as his yellowed eyes flashed. "Why are you here, Han?"

"To end this."

The Force was thickening around him, the darkness singing. "My thoughts, exactly," he called his saber, ignited the blood red blade as Han drew his blaster.

"Luke, don't!"

The new voice stopped him, his blood chilling as a familiar woman stepped out of hiding. He shook his head in denial. "No..."

 **Guilt**

He stumbled backward.

It couldn't be!

She was dead!

It was a trick and he realised his mistake a second too late.

It was the moment Han had planned. He shot his friend in the chest.

Luke dropped to the dirt. Leia ran to him, Han by her side as Mara Jade knelt by her dying husband.

"Luke..."

"Trick," Luke gasped, blood pooling in his mouth. "...dead..."

"I'm real," she told him. "You killed a clone."

His body convulsed, the ochre of his eyes intensified with rage. "Bitch..."

He died in fury, without remorse or guilt, forsaken by the Force.

ooOOoo

End...


End file.
